Organization XIII: The first no 13
by Sacrified
Summary: Just an idea thats been in my head for a while now. Very first fanfic. No unconstructive flaming.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1

"Hey Axel, I have a question." This came from a shortish blond kid of no more than 15, whose hair was generally spiky in a general upwards direction. He looked young, but at the same time you got the feeling that he was tired with the world, tired enough to just give up. He seemed sad, in a way that made you feel he'd been sad for a long time. He looked as if he'd seen too much in his life.

Axel, who was a tall, thin man with bright red hair that went backwards in lots of separate spikes, said "Whats up, Roxas?". They both wore matching black cloaks that covered them from head to foot. They had deep hoods that could completely conceal the face of the wearer if it was pulled up all the way, but in a concession to familiarity and friendship the wore them down.

"Why are we called Organization XIII?" asked Roxas.

Axel looked up at him, but nothing showed on his face. "Because there are thirteen of us." he replied in the strange tones of one who thinks the question is stupid, but knows that the questioner is not. He wondered why Roxas would ask that.

"Right, thirteen for the thirteen members. But what about before I joined? Were you called Organization XII because there were only twelve of you?" Roxas asked.

Axel suddenly got a pained look on his face. Roxas wondered about what Axel could be remembering that would crack his laid-back shell, and cause him to look like that. In a slightly troubled voice Axel said "Umm... No, we've been called Organization XIII since the beginning."

"Even when there were only twelve of you?" Roxas persisted, having realized that Axel had avoided half of the question. Axel was never usually evasive with him. If Roxas asked a question Axel either told him the answer or told him that he didn't know the answer. He had never tried to dodge a question before.

"Well, there were actually still thirteen of us," Axel said, "but our original thirteenth member...ah... left us." he wondered why he was telling this to Roxas. It was ancient history. And some memories are better left forgotten. "I've got to go." he said standing up abruptly. He portalled away leaving a puzzled Roxas sitting on the tower.

Roxas eventually found Axel on the Altar of Naught, staring up at Kingdom Hearts. Since Roxas arrived at the castle and joined the Organization he had been up here a few times, and he swore that the creepy and beautiful heart shaped moon was never anything but full and was always getting bigger. He walked up beside Axel and stood in silence for several minutes. Axel didn't seem to know he was here.

"Her name was Xsivah_**(pronounced Zee-vah)**_." Axel said in a slightly more sure of himself tone of voice than the evasiveness of earlier.

Roxas, startled at the words that arrived with no warning, automatically said "What?".

"Our original thirteenth member." he explained, "Her name was Xsivah." He felt good to be finally telling someone about her. He realized there had been a weight in his chest for a long time now, and was glad to be finally ridding himself of the pain. "When she joined she wasn't just starting as a Nobody, she had been one for a while. When me and Lexaeus were sent to find her we got ambushed by some Heartless and managed to lose her somehow. We searched for hours but couldn't find her anywhere, and eventually we had to give up. We never did find out what happened while she was alone. We assume she went through all the discovery training, you know, the weapon and the element stuff, by herself and taught herself to fight". After a pause Axel let out a short bittersweet bark of laughter. "Well, she sort of taught herself to fight. It was relatively okay, considering she had no formal training whatsoever."

At the beginning Axel had been just remembering Xsivah. Now he was oblivious to Roxas, who had been listening quietly, and was reliving his memories in a sort of trance. "Ha, everyone thought she was so weird at the beginning, but they began to trust her, and she began to trust us. She was... different from the other members, she didn't really care about Kingdom Hearts, or becoming a Somebody again. She only cared about her friends. She became friends with the Neophytes but it took a really long time. Every time she felt vulnerable she hid in the Darkness, like she was afraid of friendship. It was strange, how hard it was for her to form trust.

"What about you?", asked Roxas, "Were you two friends?"

"Yeah," Axel said giving Roxas a sad smile, "She used to be my best friend."

* * *

**Updated: 2/24/11**

**Sorry for the long gap between chapters, have been busy for a while.**

**In response to my three favorite reviews in no particular order:**

**SoraIsMyHomeboy: Thank you very much, and thats what I was thinking too.**

**.fury: Thank you as well, and please continue with the criticism. It just makes the story better.**

**: Thats a crazy coincidence...yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for the crazy long wait, I've had an exorbitant amount of homework and only limited access to the computer... and I'm REALLY lazy. But its just excuses. If your not fed up with the long wait, then you are a saint, and you've passed our test, and you can be our friend. So... the message you should get from this is to review a lot. I get guilty with more reviews. Also I will probably respond to only 3 reviews in the authors note at the beginning from now on.**

**Still don't own KH**

Chapter 2

Axel POV

"Hmm... Twilight Town. You think we would have noticed a Nobody around here, don't ya think Lex?" I asked the "Silent Hero". The seven foot tall Nobody just gave me a sort of death glare and walked off. I suspected, with my awesome powers of observation, that he didn't really want to be there. But, then again I didn't want to be here either.

I thought for a minute and then corridored to the top of the hill to find Lexaeus looking at the sunset. "Hey Lex, we've gotta go check out the Mansion."

"Fine."he replied sternly.

We made our way through the town and wound up in a dark forest. "Wow... that's probably the creepiest thing I have ever seen."

As we continued walking I began to see flashes in the corners of my eyes. I slowed down and the thing realized it had been seen. It slowed down a lot and was way more careful but I still managed to catch glimpses of it now and again.

As I began to wonder what it was I saw Lexaeus stiffen as if he had heard something, then he was flung into a nearby tree. He got up groggily and looked around for the assailant while quickly summoning his Axe-sword. I summoned my chakrams and jumped back looking around wildly. Before either of us could think something darted up to Lex at super human speeds, and bodily rammed him into the tree. It backed up a bit and seemed to draw back a hand and then drive it into Lexaeus's gut, knocking him unconscious and destroying the tree behind him.

This all happened in the blink of an eye, and before I could even react, it was gone again darting between the trees. I stood completely still and waited, trying to stretch my senses to the limit, hoping to find the slightest little telltale sign of the upcoming attack. I felt rather than heard something behind me , and did an amazing standing back-flip, sailing cleanly over a well aimed and incredibly powerful slash that probably would have killed me in one blow. I landed behind the thing and attacked, hitting it with a full combo before it jumped back to avoid my next hit.

I had a second to see what he had been fighting. It didn't seem to have any features, just a vaguely human shaped creature, about a foot and a half shorter than me, made completely out of coursing darkness. But to me this was unimportant. What really drew my attention was its weapon. It was an enormous sword that was about the same width as Lexaeus's Axe-sword but twice as long and bladed on both sides. The center was black, but looked to have the texture of a Corridor of Darkness, while the blade was pure and shining silver. It held it lightly in its right hand.

Without warning it attacked, dashing forward and crossing the distance in seconds and launched another sideways slash at my throat. I leaned back while turning away a bit, and as soon as the sword was past I whipped around and delivered a powerful spin-kick to its side, sending it flying away towards a tree. But somehow it managed to land on the tree and stand horizontally on it. I saw that it was holding on using tendrils of darkness. Then it disappeared, reappearing right in front of me, poised to strike. I managed to get my chakrams up to take the blow but the force of it made me slide back about ten feet. I slumped down, looking defeated, and the thing attacked again, probably meaning to finish me off. But right before it was in range I smirked and pulled a speed move of my own, dashing around it while engulfing my chakrams in flames and launching them at its back in a powerful combo. I felt them connect, and started laughing manically while pouring more power into the attack.

Soon I realized that I was slicing air. I forced myself to calm down and found that the thing was nowhere to be seen. The forest was eerily quiet and I grew nervous. I spotted movement to my left and as I turned that way, an uprooted tree flew at me from the other side. I jumped back just in time and was slammed into the ground by the creature, jumping from above. I let out a wave of fire to knock it off and got up, panting. It just stood there, watching me. Looking at how calm it seemed, I got intensely pissed off and decided it was gonna end, right now.

Looking at the trees I hatched a plan. My bod started coursing with fire, as did my chakrams and I flung them at the thing. Without waiting for the original two to get back I summoned two more and threw those as well. The thing dodged, but that was to be expected. I put all of my force of will into controlling the four chakrams making them bounce of trees at impossible angles, always making them head at the things new location. It avoided quite impressively for a while, but eventually it missed one and was struck in the back. It just went downhill for it after that, with the other chakrams bouncing around, striking it repeatedly, the constant fire taking its toll. Searching desperately for an escape it let out an earthshaking scream that blew the chakrams to dust, making me gasp and fall to the ground. I was defeated and I knew it, but luck was on my side. Looking up I saw the creature just hanging there, still in the outstretched pose of its scream. And as I watched the darkness around the thing evaporated and a slight form fell to the ground, unconscious.

I waited a minute to get my breath back then went over to investigate. I found a girl, no older that sixteen, lying unconscious on the ground, wearing, for some reason, an Organization cloak. She had shoulder length black hair, set in spikes to the side and back. I let out a huge sigh of relief and a short bark of laughter, realizing that this girl, who had just destroyed half of the forest and defeated Lexaeus in less than ten seconds, was our mission. This girl was going to become the next member of Organization XIII. I thought about it for a couple seconds and laughed out loud. This was going to be fun.

**So... second chapter done. Will be trying to get new chapters up more often now.**

**Sorry about the crappy dialogue but in my defense I had only one character who talks. I know Lex talks and stuff, but I like it better when he doesn't talk, if you get what I'm thinking.**

**All of Axel's attacks were copied from or inspired by his fighting style in Re:Chain of Memories or KH II, not 358. **

**-Luxesma**


End file.
